


Red Lace

by multifandomgeek



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bratting, F/F, Mommy Kink, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Vanessa got some new lingerie today, but she decided not to let Brooke see it yet.





	Red Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is your fault. You know who you are. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

Brooke was sitting on the couch, watching TV mindlessly while Vanessa did something in the bedroom. The blonde was waiting so they could cuddle and have a nice, quiet evening. She didn’t even change from her work-clothes, having just kicked her shoes off by the door and made a B-line for the couch, eager to just do nothing after a tiring day at her disappointing job. 

Vanessa, however, had barely kissed her hello before she escaped to the bedroom, saying she’d be right back. Brooke didn’t even want to know why, the dull headache that had followed her throughout the day already starting to dissipate just from being home. And it was only Tuesday. 

When Vanessa came back to the living room, she made sure to walk slowly, giving Brooke time to watch her move in her simple cotton dress, have her curious as to what was going on, look for what could be different. Until she spotted the clasp of a suspender barely peeking out from the hem of Vanessa’s dress. Then, she noticed the thigh-high fishnets. By the time the Latina sat by her side, Brooke’s attention was completely on her, undivided. 

“Did you get something new today?” asked Brooke, running her knuckles lightly over Vanessa’s knee, grazing her thigh just above it.

“I did,” responded Vanessa in a sultry voice, biting her lip. 

Brooke’s turned her hand to touch Vanessa’s thigh firmly, her hand snaking slowly upwards. “Hmm, such a good girl,” she said, leaning to place a kiss on Vanessa’s cheek. “I can’t wait to see it,” her hand slipped under the hem of Vanessa’s dress.

“You can’t,” said Vanessa with a smirk, crossing her legs. 

“What?” said Brooke, pulling her hand back, confused. “Why?”

“Just because,” said Vanessa, giggling and leaning to suck on Brooke’s neck. 

“Oh, you think you’re funny,” said Brooke, head tilting at the sensation. 

“I know I’m funny,” responded Vanessa, getting up to stand right in front of Brooke, legs slightly apart. “It's so sexy, Mami. Red like your darkest lipstick,” she started to run her hands through her body over her loose dress, teasingly stretching the fabric over her beautiful curves. “Lacy like I know you like it. You can even see through it in some parts. Maybe you can even see my nipple,” she continued, palming her own breasts before letting one hand slide down her stomach. “The panties are so pretty too, my ass looks so good in them.” she lifted the hem of her dress just enough so Brook could see the suspenders, then let it down again, sliding her hands on the outside line of her navel to highlight the V of her crotch. “But I think they’re ruined by now, I’m so wet.”

“Vanessa,” Brooke got up, towered over her. Both of them were breathing erratically, but Vanessa’s grin only widened. Brooke held her firmly by her lower back while running her thumb over the whole extent of her jaw. She held her chin up as she talked. “If you keep teasing me like a little brat,” she said, then forced Vanessa’s chin even higher, “I’m gonna have to treat you like a fucking brat, and not like the good girl I know you are.” 

Vanessa’s grin faltered with her arousal. Brooke loosened her grip on her chin, leaning down to kiss her forcefully, dominantly, her annoyance pouring into it, willing Vanessa to go down nice and easy even though both knew she liked the struggle. They both did. She moved to nibble and lick into the spot just below Vanessa’s ear.

“Now, are you going to let me see you, baby girl?” Brooke murmured in her ear, her hands gripping her waist hard. “Let me take care of my good little girl?”

“Not yet, Mommy,” said Vanessa breathlessly. She framed Brooke’s face to pull it back so they could kiss again. This time, Brooke let her hands roam, at least, following the shape of Vanessa’s body over the offending cotton of her outfit, letting her palms slide over her breasts and feel the texture of the lace ghosting under it, sparking her imagination. 

She pushed Vanessa against a wall, pressed her entire body against hers and pulled one leg up against her hip angrily. She slid her hand over the fishnets and unclasped the suspender once she reached it, relishing in the feeling of Vanessa’s hot thigh under her hand, kneading it harshly. 

“I hate you when you’re like this,” said Brooke, biting the juncture of Vanessa’s neck and collarbone then licking it. 

Vanessa moaned, her hands grasping at Brooke’s shoulders. “I’m so hot for you, Mommy. So wet.”

“Let me see you,” said Brooke against her neck. “Let me touch you.”

“No,” said Vanessa. Brooke grunted in frustration, hooking her hand under her other leg and hoisting her up, provoking a surprised yelp. Vanessa immediately wrapped her legs firmly around Brooke’s hips and adjusted her grip on her shoulders. “I love when you pick me up, Mommy,” she said, rolling her hips and stealing a kiss from Brooke’s fierce expression. 

Vanessa’s dress was now scrunched up, exposing her ass, and Brooke took the opportunity to slap one cheek as hard as she could from below. Vanessa yelped again, this time looking legitimately surprised, maybe even a little bit afraid. 

“That’s what you get from treating Mommy like this,” she said, moving to carry Vanessa to the bedroom. She put her down carefully on the mattress, draping over her. “I don’t like doing this to you, baby girl,” she peppered kisses along Vanessa’s neck. “I like to take care of you, spoil you,” she pulled Vanessa’s knee up so she could caress the skin she just slapped lovingly. “Stop this nonsense, baby, let me take care of you. Let Mommy touch you like only Mommy can,” she finally asked, kissing Vanessa languidly before letting her answer. 

“Yes, Mommy,” responded Vanessa, looking at Brooke heavy-lidded. 

Brooke moved Vanessa’s dress up slowly, letting her touch linger on the Latina’s hot skin. She unraveled the red laced lingerie like it was a precious and fragile wrapped present, appreciating the patterns and even the sewing hugging her girlfriend’s body so deliciously. Vanessa was right, she really could see her nipples through the fabric, now puckered from arousal. Brooke tossed the dress away and leaned down to lick them over the lace, enjoying the goosebumps and strangled moans it elicited on Vanessa. 

She moved down her body, kissing her stomach and tasting her skin with a newfound enjoyment, her hands fumbling to unclasp the remaining suspenders so she could push Vanessa’s panties down without ever having to remove her mouth from her skin. She pushed the underwear as far down as she could reach and felt Vanessa squirm to kick them off. When Brooke reached the juncture between thigh and crotch, she could already smell Vanessa’s arousal. She couldn’t wait to taste it, but she kept tracing her path, slowly, knowing what it was doing to the young woman under her. Vanessa’s hips were already bucking a little, but Brooke ignored it. She pushed her thighs apart and leaned back to look at her exposed cunt, soaking wet and absolutely beautiful. 

“Look at my baby’s pretty little pussy,” said Brooke, stroking between Vanessa’s labia with her fingers. “You want Mommy to play with you, baby girl?”

“Yes, Mommy. Please,” said Vanessa.

“You think you’ve been a good girl to deserve that?” asked Brooke, spreading Vanessa’s wetness all around, avoiding her clit purposefully.

“Yes, Mommy. I’m a good girl.”

“I don’t think so, baby. I think you’ve been a very bad girl tonight,” responded Brooke. Vanessa whimpered, eyes closed, completely surrendered to Brooke, her touch, her words, her care, everything. 

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” pleaded Vanessa, “I’ll be good. I’ll be your good girl.” Brooke rewarded her by touching her clit then, rubbing it lightly, but enough to make her gasp and grab the sheets. 

“Do you promise, baby girl?” asked Brooke.

“I promise Mommy,” breathed Vanessa. “Please.”

“That’s my good girl,” Brooke said, diving to latch her mouth onto Vanessa’s cunt, licking and kissing the extent of it a few times before slotting her lips around her clit, sucking, lapping and flicking rhythmically. She inserted two fingers into the warmth of Vanessa’s entrance, angling them forward and pumping them hard and fast like she knew her baby girl liked it. 

Vanessa was a mess, moaning and squirming, hands trying to find a grip anywhere; the sheets, the pillows, the headboard. Brooke knew that what she really wanted was to pull on Brooke’s hair, but wouldn’t dare to, not after everything. She fucked Vanessa with even more vigor, just to reward her for it. 

“Oh, Mommy. It feels so good,” said Vanessa, heavily panting, hips bucking wildly, “Please, don’t stop. Don’t stop.” 

Brooke extended her hand for her to grab, and Vanessa came clutching Brooke’s fingers and throwing her head back. The blonde continued licking and caressing her as she rode the waves of her orgasm, until a gentle hand running through her hair told her it was enough. She wiped her chin and climbed up the bed, laying on her back so Vanessa could throw a leg over her and kiss her, taste herself on Brooke’s tongue, then rest her head on Brooke’s still dressed chest. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” said Brooke after a few minutes, gently maneuvering Vanessa off of her. 

“Can I come with you?” asked Vanessa, despite looking sleepy.

“You don’t have to get up, baby,” said Brooke, giving her a gentle kiss. 

“I want to, Mommy,” purred Vanessa. 

Oh, well. “Come on then, baby girl.”


End file.
